The subject invention relates to an apparatus for processing film, and more particularly, to an apparatus for developing film, color proofing film, photographic film, very light gauge of aluminum foil or other flexible back materials having a coating containing an image exposed on one side of the film. In a typical process, the film, which may be a plastic type material such as Mylar, has an emulsion coating on one surface thereof. The coating is exposed so that an image is formed on the coating. The image bearing film is then treated with a developer which washes away unwanted areas of coating leaving the desired image on the surface of the film. Typical machines for effecting the development of the film include means for applying developer solution to the coated film; means for scrubbing the film such that unwanted areas of coating are removed from the film; and means for removing excess solution from the film. The apparatus may also typically include means for further rinsing the film after it has been once dried and then second means for removing excess rinsing solution. The films of the above described type are typically used in color proofing systems to develop a set up for basic color negatives, namely, red, yellow, blue and black. The four films are then superimposed over one another to enable a printer to determine whether or not he has the correct color intensities to make up his full color photographs. It will be appreciated that the film must be very thin, typically on the order of 2 to 4 mil. thickness, such that an accurate image is created when the films are superimposed one above the other.
Because the film is so thin, there has been difficulty in handling them with known processors. Specifically, known processors, which generally include a plurality of drive rolls and brush rolls in nip contact for acting on and conveying the film, have a tendency to buckle and scratch the film thus rendering many sheets of film unfit for use. In addition, there is often slippage of the film in the nips of the various rollers thus making it quite difficult to process a plurality of films, one after the other, in continuous manner.
Accordingly, it is an object of the subject invention to provide an apparatus that can process very thin sheets of film in a continuous through-put manner in which the risks of damage to the film due to buckling and scrathching are substantially eliminated.